This Could Be Interesting
by ForeverAFanGirl94
Summary: This also includes Torchwood characters aswell. Just basically my little world of what i think should happen. So this could be good or a disaster. Please read and review : Rated T for maybe some swearing.
1. Chapter 1

_AN:/ This is my first time writing any crossover story and im maybe not the best of story writes but you can tell me what you think of it. I own no characters that you recognise and it is completley AU and all comes my imagintion. Hope you enjoy!_

Chapter 1

It was 7am on a monday, the weather was dark and dreary. It was early december and the rain was pouring down heavily, creating large puddles on the ground and tip-tapping against windows on cars and houses. The wind was strong and cold and blew round in swirls picking up rubbish from the floor and blowing it around. The howling of the wind was so loud it could be heard by people inside their houses.

Rose Tyler awoke to the sound of her alarm clock beeping loudly to tell her it was time to get up out of bed and get ready for school. Dragging herself out of bed rose groaned with protest of leaving her warm, comfy bed that she had only just got into not 2 hours ago and smacked the alarm clock to stop it from beeping annoyingly. There was then a knock on her bedroom door and her mum Jackie Tyler walked into her room with a mug full of strong coffee for her. As she handed the mug over to her daughter Jackie looked around the room and saw her daughters bloody, torn and muddy work clothes on the floor.

"Bad night at work?"

Rose just mumbled something into her cup as she took a large gulp of the hot beverage and Jackie took this as an agreement. While rose was finishing her coffee Jackie went and picked up the dirty clothes and walked into the en-suite bathroom and put the clothes into the dirty wash basket and started to run a bath for Rose.

After a few minutes she heard the floorboard creak behind her informing her that Rose had entered the bathroom. Turning off the taps Jackie left her daughter to get in the bath and finish getting ready and she left to go downstairs.

"I love you mum". Jackie turned and smiled lovingly at her daughter and then walked out of the room to go downstairs.

Later that day Rose was sitting in her English class at school and she was day dreaming out the window of better and exciting things than sitting in a class and listening to some teacher drone on about some essay that they had to write for their coursework.

"Only 3 hours left" she thought to herself "and then I can get out of this place".

She was brought out of her thought by her teacher calling her name repeatedly to get her attention so rose had to reluctantly turn around and listen to her teacher talking about something so uninteresting she could just fall asleep.

Finally the bell went for end of lesson and she quickly packed up all her stuff from her desk and into her bag and rushed out of the room as quick as she could as she didn't want to spend another minute in that room. As she walked out of the block that held the english rooms she could help but think about tonight as her dad was picking her up from school and she was spending the night with him and his wife, her step mum and hoping that it would be exciting and fun like it usually is.

As the bell went for the end of the day Rose all but ran from her class and out of the school where she saw her step mums blacked out SUV parked opposite the school gates.

When she got into the car she was met by her dads crazy grin through the middle of the two front seats and that grin was enough to tell her that tonight was defiantly going to be interesting.

_AN:/ So what do you think so far. Should i carry on or give up? Please review :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_AN:/Thanks to everyone that read this story so far and thanks to Stornoway for you review reallt appreciate it. So heres chapter 2. Enjoy!_

Chapter 2

The shrill ringing of the phone was heard as Mitchell slowly woke up and realised that the noise was his phone ringing. Leaning over to the bedside cabinet to pick his phone up he read the name on the display screen and clicked the button to answer it.

"What do you want?" he asked gruffly down the phone to the person on the other end not liking the fact that this person woke him up at such an un-godly hour.

"What are you up to today?" the all too cheery voice almost sing songed down the phone and Mitchell could just imagine him jumping around impatiently and fiddling with things while waiting for him to reply.

"Nothing" was his reply knowing full well what was coming and he was not looking forward to it because 9 times out of 10 it ended in a disaster.

TCBI TCBI TCBI TCBI TCBI TCBI TCBI TCBI TCBI

In the car while driving home Rose was daydreaming out of the car window watching all the cars and houses whizz past her she couldnt help but think what her dad could have planned for the evening.

Pulling into their street and onto their driveway outside her dad and step-mums 'house'. She didnt really think of it as thier house because they were hardly ever in it and it was mainly just a cover for what they really do. Getting out of the car she walked over to the front door and while she was waiting for her dad to open the door she stared up at the sky wathcing the clouds get darker with rain.

Hearing the door open Rose pulled her eyes away from the sky and followed her dad in and she was met with the sound of music and singing. Walking into the living room she was met by her boyfriend the irish vampire Mitchell prancing around the some song of the radio. Turning around he spotted Rose standing in the doorway with one of her eybrows raised and he stopped with a goofy smile on his face.

"Come on kids!" Rose's dad shouted and her and Mitchell turner and both made their way down into the basement where they saw her dads pride and joy. His TARDIS stood there in all its glory looking spectaculat as always.

Stepping through the doors and into the main console room Rose saw her dad running crazily around the console, pushing buttons and pulling levers while mumbling to himself and River was following him around it switching and turning dials that he had forgotten or missed. Realising what she had been doing he spun round on his heel looking at her straight in the face and growled with annoyance and then he stormed off to undo what she had done.

While they were getting on with this Rose dissappeared off down one of the many corridors to her bedroom to get changed ready for the adventure.

_AN:/ So what do you think? Reviews please :)_


End file.
